criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Chris Wall
|yearsactive = 1990-present }}Mary Chris Wall is an actress and voice actress best known for her role as Ellen Talbot in the children's television show Wishbone. Biography Hardly anything is known about Wall's past, including her birthday, where she was born, the names of her parents, and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Wall graduated from both the New York University and the London University. Wall got her first on-screen role in 1990, when she was cast as Barbara Morgan in the disaster drama TV movie Challenger. Wall got her first major recurring role in 1995, when she was first cast as Ellen Talbot, the mother of Wishbone's owner Joe Talbot, for all 50 episodes of the children's television show Wishbone. Since then, Wall has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Cold Case, Without a Trace, Cory in the House, Dexter, Scandal, The Mentalist, Ghost Whisperer, TimeShift, Evolve, Burlap, The Curse of Inferno, Aly McBeal, Boston Legal, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wall portrayed Melissa Hamilton, a Judge responsible for sending Casey Allen Pinkner to prison, in the Season Fourteen episode "Truth or Dare". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Truth or Dare" (2019) TV episode - Judge Melissa Hamilton *Confidence Boost (2018) - Stephanie *Burlap (2016) - Mom *Scandal (2016) - Reporter Lanie *Secrets and Lies - 2 episodes (2015) - Paula *Evolve (2015) - Lennox (voice) *Private Practice (2011) - Ellen Weston *The Mentalist (2011) - Doctor Wendelyn McCormick *CSI: NY (2010) - Nina Benson *The Young and the Restless (2009) - Judge *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Mother Ghost *Saving Grace (2008) - Parks' Lawyer *Mind of Mencia (2008) - Blue State Mom *Boston Legal (2008) - Elizabeth Tilley *TimeShift (2007) - Doctor Marissa Foster/Reporter/Female Automated Voice (voice) *Monk (2007) - Home Shopping Salesperson *24 (2007) - Robin *Cory in the House (2007) - Professor Bushwick *Dead Write (2007) - Ilene *Dexter (2006) - Carolyn Jillian *Veronica Mars (2006) - Karen *Without a Trace (2006) - Doctor Scotto *The Bold and the Beautiful - 5 episodes (1998-2005) - Linda Randolph/Doctor Mary Ann Higgins *Summerland (2005) - Mary Ellen *Cold Case (2004) - Holly Beaudry *UPN Blockbuster Shockwave Theater (2000) - Syndra *Ally McBeal (2000) - Sally Emerson *Inspector Gadget (1999) - Snoopy News Anchor *The Practice (1999) - Assistant District Attorney Lisa Holton *Mr. Murder (1998) - Swimmer's Mother *Wishbone - 50 episodes (1995-1998) - Ellen Talbot *Wishbone's Dog Days of the West (1998) - Ellen Talbot *The Curse of Inferno (1997) - Newswoman *The Journey of Allen Strange - 2+ episodes (1997-1999) - Gail Stevenson *Step by Step (1997) - Miss Crawford *Walker, Texas Ranger - 3 episodes (1994-1997) - Dana Brower/Claudia Carlson/Elena Parsons *Crusader: No Regret (1996) - Director Judith Leach (voice) *Blank Check (1994) - Betty Jay *Dangerous Curves - 2 episodes (1992-1993) - Patricia Sandrich/Summer Price/Marie *Three Days to a Kill (1992) - Frank *Ruby (1992) - Jackie Kennedy *Steele's Law (1991) - Waitress *Challenger (1990) - Barbara Morgan External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses